Samson (Baltimore)
|} Samson ist ein junger Afrikanischer Elefantenbulle im Maryland Zoo in Baltimore (USA). Samson wurde am 19.03.2008 im Maryland Zoo geboren. Bei seiner Geburt wog er etwa 132 kg. Er ist ein Sohn der aus Simbabwe stammenden Lil Felix, die zuvor in Arkansas im "Elephant and Wildlife Sanctuary" des Ehepaars Riddle gelebt hatte. Lil Felix war erst am 19.12.2007 zusammen mit dem Bullen Tuffy von dort nach Baltimore gebracht worden. Sie reiste also trächtig in weit fortgeschrittenem Stadium von Arkansas nach Maryland. Gedeckt worden war sie lange vorher von dem ebenfalls von den Riddles gehaltenen Bullen Willie†, der 2009 gestorben ist. Samson kam gegen 21:07 Uhr zur Welt. Innerhalb von 30 Minuten war er auf den Beinen und begann innerhalb weniger Stunden zu trinken. Mutter und Kalb konnten sich gut miteinander vertraut machen. Durch seinen verstorbenen Vater Willie† hat Samson auch noch zwei weibliche Halbgeschwister. Es sind das die 01/2002 in Riddles Elephant Sanctuary geborene Batir-Skeeter, die heute in North Carolina lebt. (eine Tochter der 1978 geborenen Kuh Tonga), sowie auch die 12/2007 geborene junge Kuh Miss Bets† (Tochter der 1987 geborenen Kuh Amy†) im Riddles Elephant Sanctuary. Beide Kühe wurden 2015 in den Caffee Zoo in Fresno, Californien umplatziert, da die Familie Riddles die Elefantenhaltung in dem Jahr beendete. Nach Amy† im Dezember 2017 verstarb auch Miss Bets† dort am 9.Februar 2019. Samsons Geburt war die erste im Maryland Zoo, der bis dahin bereits 132 Jahre bestand. Allerdings kann der Zoo damit bisher keine erfolgreiche Zucht aufweisen. Es scheint jedoch Bemühungen zu geben, Lil Felix auch mit dem mit ihr gereisten Bullen Tuffy zusammenzubringen. Sie hat bereits 2003 in Riddles Sanctuary ein Bullkalb geboren, ihr älterer Sohn Maximus†, Samson'''s Bruder, verblieb vorerst in Arkansas. Später wurde er nach Missouri abgegeben, weil die Familie Riddles die Elefantenhaltung beendete. Zur Elefantengruppe in Baltimore gehören noch die älteren Kühe Anna und Dolly†. '''Samson wuchs im Maryland Zoo und bescherte diesem etliche zusätzliche Besucher, die seinetwegen kamen. Er gehört zu den Lieblingen der Besucher im Zoo. Über 12.400 Stimmen beteiligten sich an der Namenswahl, die dann auf Samson fiel, was "Von der Sonne" bedeutet und auf den gleichnamigen Namensträger im biblischen Buch der Richter anspielt. Ende Februar 2013 wurde eine Lethargie bei Samson bemerkt. Sofort begann eine Behandlung bei ihm, da die Furcht bestand, es könne sich um das Herpesvirus handeln, das zumindest bei Asiatischen Elefantenkälbern vorwiegend tötlich wirkt. Samson wurde rund um die Uhr behandelt. Der Virenstamm, der in Samsons Blut gefunden wurde, ist hingegen als für Afrikanische Elefanten nicht gefährlich erkannt worden. Häufig sind sie Träger des Virus, ohne Folgen davonzutragen, so dass Samsons Fall besonders und mit Sorgfalt zu behandeln war. Außer bei Samson wurde von zwei Fällen Afrikanischer Elefanten berichtet, die an dem Virus erkrankten, von denen einer überlebte. Während seiner Behandlungszeit wurde Samson nicht von den anderen Elefanten getrennt, da angenommen wurde, dass keine Infektionsgefahr bestand. Nach zwei Wochen, Mitte März, wurde bereits von den gesundheitlichen Fortschritten von Samson berichtet. Die Symptome seien beinahe verschwunden, erklärte der Zootierkurator. Anfang April hieß es schließlich, die Medikamente seien abgesetzt worden und Samson sei auf dem Weg der vollständigen Genesung. Weblinks *After 22 months, African elephant Felix gives birth to a healthy calf, Bericht zu Samsons Geburt auf articles.baltimoresun.com. *Baltimore zoo, project pregnant pachyderm, Information zum Zuchtprojekt in Baltimore mit Foto von Lil Felix und Samson auf gorgeousingray.wordpress.com. *Samson, Vorstellung des Kalbs durch den Maryland Zoo auf www.marylandzoo.org. *Young Maryland Zoo elephant Samson recovering from deadly virus, Bericht zu Samson, seiner Erkrankung und zum Elefantenherpesvirus auf www.baltimoresun.com. *Young elephant continues to recover from deadly virus at Maryland Zoo, Artikel zur Verbessung von Samsons Gesundheitszustand auf www.baltimoresun.com. *Samson the elephant improves, is taken off meds, Bericht zur Absetzung der Medikamente bei Samson auf www.baltimoresun.com. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Zoogeburt Kategorie:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Kategorie:Maryland Kategorie:Maryland Zoo Baltimore